


Group Chat: baby crows

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes (implied), Emoticons, Friendship, Gen, Group chat, NaNoWriMo, Nicknames, Pet Names, Texting, listen yams has a thing for yachi and tsukki likes to make fun of him for it let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 7:Dialogue fic ORTexting ficTsukishima [9:24pm]No(Tsukishimahas left the chat)• little giant #10 • [9:25pm]rude!!!(Yamaguchihas addedTsukishimato the chat)First years in a group chat. Shenanigans ensue. Includes some relatively mild cussing but is otherwise G-rated.





	Group Chat: baby crows

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because I shat this out in the middle of class lmao. I just really love the first years???
> 
> Immense shout-out and thank yous to the [Karasuno First Year Zine](http://karasunofirstyearszine.tumblr.com) and Stream Team discords for indulging me with ideas because I needed so much help /o\ All of you are wonderful and I love you <3
> 
>  **ETA 2019/01/27:**  
>  Updated the fic for better formatting! Hopefully I got the brunt of the errors I missed too /o\

**Group Chat: baby crows**

(Yamaguchi _has added_ Tsukishima _to the chat_ )

Yachi [9:23pm]  
tsukishima-kun! :D

• little giant #10 • [9:23pm]  
stingyshima!!

Kageyama [9:24pm]  
...

Tsukishima [9:24pm]  
No

(Tsukishima _has left the chat_ )

• little giant #10 • [9:25pm]  
rude!!!

(Yamaguchi  _has added_ Tsukishima _to the chat_ )

Tsukishima [9:26pm]  
Yamaguchi stop it

Yamaguchi [9:26pm]  
aw tsukki don’t be like that!  
its a good group chat i promise

Tsukishima [9:27pm]  
I do not consent to this

(Tsukishima  _has left the chat_ )

Yachi [9:28pm]  
aw (;n;)

Yamaguchi [9:28pm]  
ill go talk to him

* * *

 **Private conversation between tadashi** **☆** **and tsukki** **☽**

tadashi ☆ [9:30pm]  
tsukki stop leaving the convo!

tsukki ☽ [9:31pm]  
I refuse to be in a group chat with Dumb and Dumber  
Yachi is fine

tadashi ☆ [9:31pm]  
well you hurt her feelings both times you left!

(tadashi ☆  _sent a photo: Screenshot_2291.jpg_ )

tadashi ☆ [9:33pm]  
see!!  
she sent a sad kaomoji!

tsukki ☽ [9:35pm]  
Ugh

* * *

**Group Chat: baby crows**

(Yamaguchi _has added_ Tsukishima _to the chat_ )

• little giant #10 • [9:39pm]  
welcome back stingyshima!!

Yachi [9:40pm]  
hello again tsukishima-kun!

Tsukishima [9:41pm]  
I’m here because Yamaguchi made me come back

Yamaguchi [9:41pm]  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tsukishima [9:41pm]  
I’m suffering

Kageyama [9:42pm]  
Good  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yachi [9:44pm]  
kageyama-kun i don’t think you’re using that face correctly /)>_>

Kageyama [9:45pm]  
wut do u mean?  
its a happy face right??  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Tsukishima [9:46pm]  
Yes  
It’s a happy face

Yamaguchi [9:46pm]  
tsukki...............

• little giant #10 • [9:47pm]  
idgi it *is* a happy face tho  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
see??

Tsukishima [9:48pm]  
Exactly  
Please continue using it as a regular, normal happy face

Kageyama [9:50pm]  
k  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

**Group Chat: baby crows**

• little giant #10 • [11:10am]  
all ur names r so boring!!  
change them up!!

~★ yacchan ★~ [11:11am]  
okay! (^-^)b

sweet potato [11:11am]  
done!

Kageyama [11:12am]  
no

Tsukishima [11:12am]  
No

(• little giant #10 • _has changed_ Tsukishima _’s name to_ stingyshima)

stingyshima [11:14am]  
Stop this

• little giant #10 • [11:14am]  
well u wouldnt do it

tsukki [11:16am]  
There.  
Is that better?  
-.-

• little giant #10 • [11:16am]  
ur so boring

(tsukki _has changed_ kageyama _’s name to_ king ♔)

king ♔ [11:17am]  
-.-

tsukki [11:18am]  
It was too easy

king ♔ [11:19am]  
-.-

• little giant #10 • [11:20am]  
at least his names diff

king ♔ [11:20am]  
-.-

tsukki [11:21am]  
You’re not changing it

king ♔ [11:22am]  
idk how

tsukki [11:22am]  
Amazing  
Never learn

sweet potato [11:22am]  
lol

king ♔ [11:24am]  
yachi pls teach me how to change my name

~★ yacchan ★~ [11:25am]  
sure, kageyama-kun!  
next time we see each other, i’ll show you (:

king ♔ [11:26am]  
ty

* * *

**Group Chat: baby crows**

• little giant #10 • [07:03pm]  
we gotta change the chat name  
its too boring!!!  
also were not babies, were CHAMPIONS!!!

tsukki [07:11pm]  
No, you are a baby  
Clearly

sweet potato [07:12pm]  
what do u suggest hinata?

(• little giant #10 • _has changed the chat name to_ ROLLING THUNDAAAHHHH!!!!!)

• little giant #10 • [07:16pm]  
nishinoya-senpai was so cool today!!  
rolling thunder is the best!!!

tsukki [07:18pm]  
Goodbye

(tsukki _has left the chat_ )

(sweet potato _has added_ tsukki _to the chat_ )

tsukki [07:20pm]  
I’m not staying in a chat named “rolling thundah”

(tsukki _has changed the chat name to_ 2 invalids & 3 decent people)

sweet potato [07:22pm]  
tsukki thats so mean!!

(sweet potato _has changed the chat name to_ karasuno fight!)

• little giant #10 • [07:24pm]  
awww its boring again

(• little giant #10 • _has changed the chat name to_ ~best group chat ever~)

(tsukki _has left the chat_ )

(sweet potato _has added_ tsukki _to the chat_ )

sweet potato [07:30pm]  
cmon tsukki at least this one isnt too bad

tsukki [07:31pm]  
I never wanted to be here in the first place

• little giant #10 • [07:33pm]  
2 bad ur stuck w us!!!!!

tsukki [07:35pm]  
Yes, that seems to be my unfortunate reality

king ♔ [07:36pm]  
lol

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

~★ yacchan ★~ [08:10am]  
is your name okay now kagayama-kun?

kageyama [08:11am]  
yes thnk u

• little giant #10 • [08:12am]  
ur so boring kageyama!!

(• little giant #10 • _has changed_ kageyama _’s name to_ yamayama-kun)

• little giant #10 • [08:13am]  
there thats better!!

yamayama-kun [08:14am]  
-.-

sweet potato [08:14am]  
i think its cool!

~★ yacchan ★~ [08:15am]  
it’s very sweet, i agree (^-^)

yamayama-kun [08:16am]  
🙄

• little giant #10 • [08:17am]  
ur not changing it tho  
😏

yamayama-kun [08:19am]  
if i change it back ull just change it again

(• little giant #10 • _sent a photo:_ )

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

• little giant #10 • [07:01pm]  
u guys!!!  
i need help w eng hmw!!!!

~★ yacchan ★~ [07:03pm]  
what is it?

• little giant #10 • [07:06pm]  
wats eng for dorobou???

tsukki [10:08pm]  
Learn this yourself  
That’s the point of homework

• little giant #10 • [07:10pm]  
stingyshima shhh  
if ur not helping then shhhhhh

tsukki [10:13pm]  
You do realize you can also look this up on the internet, right?

• little giant #10 • [07:16pm]  
finally!!  
thats helpful!!!  
ty!!!

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

~★ yacchan ★~ [09:49pm]  
hinata did you ever find out what english for dorobou was?  
i want to check if you did your work correctly!

• little giant #10 • [09:51pm]  
yes i did!!  
its theif!!

~ ★ yacchan ★~ [09:54pm]  
...  
you mean “thief”?

• little giant #10 • [09:55pm]  
no  
its theif

~★ yacchan ★~ [09:58pm]  
hinata-kun, “I before E except after C”

• little giant #10 • [10:00pm]  
thceif  
????

sweet potato [10:02pm]  
(>ლ)

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:03pm]  
hinata your sister could get this right

sweet potato [10:03pm]  
OH MYG OD

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:03pm]  
NO  
I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEND THAT  
OH MY GOODNESS  
/)m(\

sweet potato [10:04pm]  
HAHAHAHAHAH!!

• little giant #10 • [10:04pm]  
YACHI-SAN D:

tsukki [10:04pm]  
holy shit

• little giant #10 • [10:04pm]  
YACCHAN I THOT U WRE ON MY SIDE

yamayama-kun [10:04pm]  
lol!

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:05pm]  
I’M SO SORRY  
I REALLY DID NOT MEAN TO SEND THAT!  
(ಥAಥ)

tsukki [10:05pm]  
But you’re right

sweet potato [10:05pm]  
IM DYING  
o(≧▽≦)o

• little giant #10 • [10:06pm]  
IT STILL MEANS U TYPED IT OUT  
SO MEAN!!!!!!!  
ლ(ಥ Д ಥ )ლ

yamayama-kun [10:07pm]  
lol!

(• little giant #10 • _has left the chat_ )

* * *

 **Private conversation between • little giant #10 • and tadashi** **☆**

• little giant #10 • [10:07pm]  
pls add me back

tadashi ☆[10:08pm]  
lol okay!

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

(sweet potato _has added_ • little giant #10 •  _to the chat_ )

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:10pm]  
HINATA-SAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

• little giant #10 • [10:11pm]  
im so hurt.........

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:12pm]  
I’M SO SORRY  
TRULY  
m(_ _)m

• little giant #10 • [10:14pm]  
ok.......ill forgive u............

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:15pm]  
i swear i won’t do that again!

tsukki [10:15pm]  
No, *please* do that again

yamayama-kun [10:16pm]  
lol yes pls

tsukki [10:16pm]  
This is the best thing to happen to the chat

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:17pm]  
you guys!! D:

• little giant #10 • [10:17pm]  
UR ALL MEAN

sweet potato [10:17pm]  
LOOOOLLLLL  
XDDD

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

• little giant #10 • [09:40pm]  
does any1 kno wat todays hmw is????

yamayama-kun [09:45pm]  
...  
we  
have hmw?

• little giant #10 • [09:47pm]  
crap

tsukki [10:16pm]  
you do realize the two of you are not in the same class, right?

• little giant #10 • [10:19pm]  
CRAP

yamayama-kun [10:56pm]  
wait so do we have hmw?

tsukki [10:59pm]  
Oh my god  
Yes  
You have homework

yamayama-kun [11:02pm]  
shit

tsukki [11:03pm]  
For English you need to study for the exam

yamayama-kun [11:04pm]  
but i dont have the vocab list

tsukki [11:05pm]  
It’s everything

yamayama-kun [11:05pm]  
...  
wut

tsukki [11:09pm]  
The vocab list is everything you’ve done so far

• little giant #10 • [11:10pm]  
wait rly?????!  
D:

tsukki [11:10pm]  
Yes

sweet potato [11:11pm]  
tsukki........

• little giant #10 • [11:13pm]  
yamaguchi do we really have to?!?!?!

sweet potato [11:15pm]  
...

tsukki [11:19pm]  
Yes  
Now go study  
You’ll probably need all night

• little giant #10 • [11:22pm]  
KAGEYAMA CALL ME RIGHT NOW  
WE HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO  
!!!!!!!!!!!!

yamayama-kun [11:25pm]  
k

* * *

 **Private conversation between tadashi** **☆** **and tsukki** **☽**

tadashi ☆ [11:11pm]  
tsukki thats not nice!!

tsukki ☽ [11:12pm]  
They need to study anyway  
It’ll be good for them

tadashi ☆ [11:13pm]  
thats true.........

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

• little giant #10 • [09:55am]  
STINGYSHIMA UR SO MEAN

yamayama-kun [09:59am]  
asshole

tsukki [10:15am]  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

At least you studied

• little giant #10 • [10:31am]  
*SO* MEAN!!!  
>_<

* * *

**Group Chat: ~best group chat ever~**

(• little giant #10 • _has changed the chat name to_ FLY HIGH!!!)

sweet potato [07:34pm]  
are we doing this *again*?

• little giant #10 • [07:35pm]  
this ones cooler!!

sweet potato [07:36pm]  
well if the others are okay with it.....

~★ yacchan ★~ [07:37pm]  
i like it! (-u-)b

yamayama-kun [07:37pm]  
idc

• little giant #10 • [07:40pm]  
...  
tsukishima???

tsukki [07:42pm]  
What?  
I muted this chat because you all talk too much

• little giant #10 • [07:44pm]  
rude!!!  
anyway wat do u think of the new chat name?

tsukki [07:45pm]  
I don’t care

• little giant #10 • [07:45pm]  
-.-

sweet potato [07:46pm]  
well at least no one left

• little giant #10 • [07:47pm]  
DONT JINX IT YAMAGUCHI

yamayama-kun [07:49pm]  
lol

* * *

**Group Chat: FLY HIGH!!!**

sweet potato [02:25pm]  
you guys wanna get pork buns after club today?  
ennoshita-san told me sawamura-sans buying!

• little giant #10 • [02:29pm]  
YES

yamayama-kun [02:30pm]  
yes

tsukki [02:32pm]  
do i have a choice?

• little giant #10 • [02:32pm]  
NO

tsukki [02:33pm]  
🙄

sweet potato [02:34pm]  
awesome!!  
yachi-san do you want to come with us?

~★ yacchan ★~ [02:36pm]  
i don’t want to intrude...

• little giant #10 • [02:38pm]  
nah u wont be!!  
come w us yachi-san!!

~★ yacchan ★~ [02:41pm]  
are you sure?  
(T–T)

sweet potato [02:42pm]  
yes! please come yachi-san!

• little giant #10 • [02:43pm]  
im sure captain wont mind!!

~★ yacchan ★~ [02:48pm]  
i’ll ask first...  
but okay!

• little giant #10 • [02:49pm]  
YAAAAAAAAY

sweet potato [02:51pm]  
\o/

yamayama-kun [02:52pm]  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

~★ yacchan ★~ [02:54pm]  
...  
kageyama-kun are you *sure* you want to use that kaomoji?

yamayama-kun [02:56pm]  
yes  
its just a smiley face

~★ yacchan ★~ [02:57pm]  
okay...

sweet potato [02:59pm]  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

**Group Chat: FLY HIGH!!!**

tsukki [09:41pm]  
Do we *have* to go to practice tomorrow?  
It’s *Sunday*

• little giant #10 • [09:43pm]  
yes we do!!  
n practice is fun!! idk y u always complain :/

tsukki [09:46pm]  
Because we have practice  
On a *Sunday*

• little giant #10 • [09:47pm]  
>:(

yamayama-kun [09:51pm]  
oi hinata  
me vs u  
faster clean up after practice  
whoevers last buys meat buns for a week

• little giant #10 • [09:54pm]  
DEAL

tsukki [09:55pm]  
You’re gonna lose

• little giant #10 • [09:56pm]  
no i wont!!

yamayama-kun [09:56pm]  
lol yes u will

• little giant #10 • [09:59pm]  
NO IM GONNA WIN

tsukki [10:00pm]  
No you’re not, lol

• little giant #10 • [10:03pm]  
ILL CLEAN BETTER THAN U AT LEAST

sweet potato [10:04pm]  
no way!!  
tsukki can definitely clean better than both of you!!

tsukki [10:04pm]  
Shut up, Yamaguchi

sweet potato [10:05pm]  
lol sorry tsukki!

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:06pm]  
i’ve never been to weekend club practice before!  
i’m excited! /)w(\

• little giant #10 • [10:09pm]  
o ya u havent!!

sweet potato [10:10pm]  
its fun yachi-san! :)

tsukki [10:11pm]  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sweet potato [10:11pm]  
TSUKKI

• little giant #10 • [10:12pm]  
did tsukishima just use the happy kaomoji?!?!?!?!?!?

tsukki [10:12pm]  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

sweet potato [10:12pm]  
TSUKKI SHUT UP

• little giant #10 • [10:12pm]  
DID STINGYSHIMA JUST USE THE HAPPY KAOMOJI???????!!!  
TWICE!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:14pm]  
:o

tsukki [10:15pm]  
Too many exclamation points

(tsukki _has left the chat_ )

(sweet potato _has added_ tsukki _to the chat_ )

tsukki [10:18pm]  
That kaomoji will never happen again  
I regret everything

• little giant #10 • [10:19pm]  
nooooooooo

yamayama-kun [10:20pm]  
lol

• little giant #10 • [10:25pm]  
oi kageyama  
im still gonna beat u

yamayama-kun [10:27pm]  
no u wont

tsukki [10:29pm]  
God, you two will be *so* annoying tomorrow

sweet potato [10:30pm]  
loooll

~★ yacchan ★~ [10:33pm]  
well, at least they’re cleaning up...?

• little giant #10 • [10:34pm]  
WELL SEE TMR!!!

yamayama-kun [10:35pm]  
see u tmr  
...  
boke

• little giant #10 • [10:35pm]  
(ಠ_ಠ)  
(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

* * *

([More notes on Ao3.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556495#work_endnotes))

**Author's Note:**

> 1) The theif/thief bit was inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/galahxds/status/978397444739395584)  
> 2) [Dorobou does, in fact, mean thief](https://www.quora.com/Why-is-the-Japanese-word-for-thief-dorob%C5%8D)~!  
> 3) "(tsukki _has changed the chat name to_ 2 invalids & 3 decent people)" is literally the best thing I've written all month omfg lkasjdflaskdjflaskjfd XDD
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I’m looking for a beta for this project. If you’re interested, please let me know c:~~
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182362478954/group-chat-baby-crows-first-years-centric-gen)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
